Colored Poinsettia
is Shinobu Ōmiya's character song, the song's featured on the bonus CD for the first Blu-ray. Track Listing RUCCA wrote the lyrics and CUBE JUICE composed the song while Jun Yamazaki arranged the scores. Asuka Nishi as Shinobu Ōmiya performed the song, released under Kadokawa Group's Media Factory multimedia label. # # (Instrumental) Lyrics Rōmaji= Fun Fun Funk!? Christmas　Pa Pa Punk!?　Parley tonight Fa Fa Fa　Funkey tonight　Pa Ya Pa Christmas Fun Fun Funk!? Christmas　Pa Pa Punk!? Parley tonight Yabu kara bō ni, Christmas ni ha, yappa poinsettia desu ga Aka ha "negai" no, shiro ha "iwai" no, hana kotoba ga atte Are mo kore mo, yokubacchau, dakara sono "shikisai” de mejirushi Konya dake ha, Santa-san, yobu tame ni. oniwa, shiki tsume chaō Nē♪ Fa Fa Fa Funky tonight Pa Ya Pa Christmas Ukare kibun, kyūjōshō☆ kamisama mo, kyō dake ha, okoranai ka mo Cosplay to ka shi chattari, watashi-tachi, ryū no, yarikata de, sawai de HAPPY x HAPPY de　All Night Long!!! Fun Fun Funk!? Christmas　Pa Pa Punk!? Parley tonight Fun Fun Funk!? Christmas　Pa Pa Punk!?　Parley tonight Fa Fa Fa　Funkey tonight　Pa Ya Pa Christmas Fun Fun Funk!? Christmas　Pa Pa Punk!? Parley tonight ”Yoru ha korekara” to ka ii nagara, minna tsukarete, ne dashi chau Makura no moto ni, sageta socks, sorezore no negai wo, Santa-san mo, komaru kurai, ”hyper na aijō” request Sonna joke, tobashite mo, ai ha kitto, chikaku de iki shiteru Hora♪ Cha Cha Cha Charmy tonight　Zzz　oyasumi Yume no naka, present, kitai shite, mezametara, masa yume dattari "Zutto, kimi to iremasu yō" aka to shiro, iro no poinsettia, na de na de Onegai wo, shita no!!! Wish For You Christmas　Wish For Days　Christmas Ukare kibun, tomaranai☆ datte kinō, eve da mon, kyō mo, must desu Cosplay to ka shi chattari Watashi-tachi, ryū no, yarikata de, sawai de HAPPY x HAPPY de　All Night Long!!! Fun Fun Funk!? Christmas　Pa Pa Punk!? Parley tonight |-| Kanji= Fun Fun Funk!? クリスマス　Pa Pa Punk!?　パーリートゥナイ Fa Fa Fa　ファンキートゥナイ　Pa Ya Pa クリスマス Fun Fun Funk!? クリスマス　Pa Pa Punk!? パーリートゥナイ ヤブから棒に　クリスマスには　やっぱポインセチアですが 赤は”願い”の　白は”祝い”の　花言葉があって アレもコレも 欲張っちゃう　だからその”色彩”で目印 今夜だけは　サンタさん　呼ぶために　お庭　敷き詰めちゃおう ねえ♪　Fa Fa Fa　ファンキートゥナイ　Pa Ya Pa クリスマス 浮かれ気分　急上昇☆　神様も　今日だけは　怒らないかも コスプレとかしちゃったり　わたしたち　流の　やり方で　騒いで HAPPY x HAPPYで　All Night Long!!! Fun Fun Funk!? クリスマス　Pa Pa Punk!? パーリートゥナイ Fun Fun Funk!? クリスマス　Pa Pa Punk!?　パーリートゥナイ Fa Fa Fa　ファンキートゥナイ　Pa Ya Pa クリスマス Fun Fun Funk!? クリスマス　Pa Pa Punk!? パーリートゥナイ ”夜はこれから”　とか云いながら　みんな疲れて　寝だしちゃう 枕のもとに　下げたソックス　それぞれの願いを サンタさんも　困るくらい　”ハイパーな愛情”　リクエスト そんなジョーク　飛ばしても　愛はきっと　近くで してる ほら♪　Cha Cha Cha チャーミートゥナイ　 オヤスミ 夢のなか　プレゼント　期待して　目覚めたら　正夢だったり ”ずっと　キミといれますよう”　赤と白　いろの　ポインセチア　なでなで お願いを　したの!!! Wish For You クリスマス　Wish For Days　クリスマス 浮かれ気分　停まらない☆　だって昨日　イヴだもん　今日も　マストです コスプレとかしちゃったり わたしたち　流の　やり方で　騒いで HAPPY x HAPPYで　All Night Long!!! Fun Fun Funk!? クリスマス　Pa Pa Punk!? パーリートゥナイ |-| English= Fun Fun Funk!? Christmas　Pa Pa Punk!?　Parley tonight Fa Fa Fa　Funkey tonight　Pa Ya Pa Christmas Fun Fun Funk!? Christmas　Pa Pa Punk!? Parley tonight From the bush to the pole, if it comes to Christmas, it would be poinsettia It's a flower language of red for "wish" and white for "celebration" Everything greedily marked in "colors" Only tonight, let's spread our calls for the Santa in the garden Hey♪　Fa Fa Fa　Funky Tonight　Pa Ya Pa Christmas My feelings spree and starting to burst☆ Even God today will take things easy Maybe we should do something such as cosplay, and go in flow on the noisy way In HAPPY x HAPPY way,　All Night Long!!! Fun Fun Funk!? Christmas　Pa Pa Punk!? Parley tonight Fun Fun Funk!? Christmas　Pa Pa Punk!?　Parley tonight Fa Fa Fa　Funkey tonight　Pa Ya Pa Christmas Fun Fun Funk!? Christmas　Pa Pa Punk!? Parley tonight While I saying "the night started now," everyone's already tired and going to sleep Putting pillows under our heads, taking off our socks, and make our own wishes Santa won't be troubled with the request of "hyper love" Even if it was a joke, my lover will still be close by me See♪　Cha Cha Cha Charmy tonight Z z z Good night I wait for my present in my dream, and when I woke up, it's granted "Like you putted in something" I patted the red and white poinsettia and decided my wish!!! Wish For You Christmas　Wish For Days　Christmas My spreeing feelings won't stop☆ Because yesterday was the eve, today is the must Maybe we should do something such as cosplay, and go in flow on the noisy way In HAPPY x HAPPY way,　All Night Long!!! Fun Fun Funk!? Christmas　Pa Pa Punk!? Parley tonight Navigation Category:Songs Category:BD Character Songs